clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
UnknownUnimagineableHorror.
Johnathan's element is Ununhexium. His chumhandle is unknownUnimagineableHorror, and he types in #006600. When speaking he genereally talks both for himself, and Them. i. e. The voices in his head __TOC__ Appearance Rather short for his age, he wears a CULTISTS ROBE AND HOOD ENSAMBLE, which handily covers up the TIE DIE SHIRT that his mother forces her children to wear. Well, it would if he didn't always forget to close up the damn thing. His hair is permenantly MESSED UP from wearing a hooded robe all the damn time, It is also, in fact, a rather nice BLONDE color, though he dies it BLACK, because, seriously, Blonde? He also wears BLACK BOOTS, because boots. Interests John is a man who is very interested in HORROR OF A COSMIC KIND and the ZOOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS although perhaps obsessed is a better word. He is in fact, so obsessed that he believes the GIBBERING HORRORS of it to be REAL and furthermore, that they WHISPER to him, constantly. He also has a general interest in LITERATURE, though he generally goes after those that have at least elements of COSMIC HORROR. He also has a great deal of interest in TABLETOP ROLE-PLAYING GAMES, perhaps because a great number include elements of his favorite brand of horror. He also enjoys computer games of a ROLE-PLAYING sort, including a few ONLINE '''ones, that you admit, you were never all that into, as well as games of a '''HORROR sort, his favorites being from an OBSCURE RUSSIAN COMPANY, that produces beautiful and horrifying ones. Lastly is an interest in HORROR movies, which, while the medium may be unsuited to his favorite kind, that does not mean that he cannot appreciate it (and the more schlocky ones cheer him up after a bad day). In short, he is a man who really goes overboard when it comes to HORROR. In addition to this, he has a deep fascination with DARK MAJIICKS AND RITUALS, although he has only ever done one ritual which may have been sucessful. If it was, it put the VOICES OF THE BEYOND in his skull. In accordance with this, he pursues DARK KNOWLEDGE, and the LORE of OBSCURE CULTS AND RELIGIONS. Background He's the brother of TL, whom he mostly considers to be an ANNOYING LITTLE WEEABO, but respects for her ability to get her hands on OBSCURE JAPANESE HORROR. He goes to the same school as PR, and generally considers her to be a PRETTY OKAY GAL, certainly respectable, at least. He also knows others through the playing of a certain ONLINE GAME. His MOM is a hippie, a fact which he has learned to live with, and his father is a PRETTY WEALTHY SORT, which has allowed him to accrue a collection of RARE GRIMORES. He also has gone for most of his life with ELDRITCH VOICES FROM THE BEYOND in his head, who range from helpful, to horrifying to just plain strange. He often uses them for INSPIRATION in writing various forms of FICTION.He also has''' THALASSOPHOBIA', a fear of the oceans, for who knows what' HORRORS''' beyond HUMAN IMAGINING lurk in it's DEPTHS. He does, that's who! Or he thinks he knows. Which means it's possible. Even if he was somehow cured of this horrible affliction, would his assumptions suddenly be wrong? WHO KNOWS. THAT'S THE SCARY PART. In addition to this, he also has PSYCHROPHILLIA, a love of the cold, which leads him to keep his room at EXCEEDINGLY LOW TEMPERATURES year round. Modus OUTSIDER MODUS: What item you take out is dictated entirely by the elderitch beings from the beyond. Usually this modus is USELESS, but in your case works rather well. Strife Sacrificialknifekind: It's pretty awesome for the aspiring cultist. Relationships and Enemies. Will be unknown because the game hasn't started yet Category:Character Profiles Category:Vanguards Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 7 Category:Trolls